a new life
by Amberkatfan2122
Summary: this is a story about one of my sims and how she began her new journey in oasis springs! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: im so sorry that this is short but i am writing this In the local emergency room as a close friend of mine is having cancer related issues so I'm not exactly sure when i will be able to do updates. also i have been having health issues and I've been placed on medication that i run a slight risk of being allergic to but it was the only option left. anyways enjoy the story.**

chapter one: moving to oasis springs

my name is maria and this is the story of my new life. when i was twenty one just a year after finishing medical school at sims university i made the decision to move to the small town of oasis springs near simcity. at first glance i thought wow what a small town but then i realized that living in a small town would have its benefits such as close neighbors and walking distance to the local school and clinic. so i would not have far to walk to work. awesome. anyways i looked at several houses till i finally found one on the south side of town. this house was two stories high and had a back yard swimming pool, a library when you first walked in to the right. t **o the left was a l** iving room with a big screen television. on the left side next to the door to the living area was a spiral stair case and on the right side of the stair case was a kitchen/dining room. now upstairs was a master bedroom and ensuite, a guest bed room and ensuite and a gym/what could be transformed into a bed room if needed. i loved it there although i had no friends or my parents nearby as they all still lived in pleasant view. i had always wanted a husband and a child or two. anyways after i settled in i made my self some dinner whilst my laptop and iPad charged then i packed them up and got ready for the next day at work. the next day i awoke at four AM. i showered and got ready for my day which began at seven AM that morning. i left for the clinic at 6:45 AM or around that time.

 **AN: again I'm sorry its so short but I'm with a friend at the hospital were my wifi via my phone is limited as i do not want to go over my limit which is three hundred megabytes also I'm hungry so I'm gonna get off here and go find me someplace to as always xoxo amber.**


	2. Chapter 2:love

**AN: i am so sorry for the shortness and messiness of chapter one but i was in a hurry as we had to drive a friend of ours to the emergency room for cancer related issues and i was kinda worried and tired. also I'm sorry if i mention any apple products in this story but i am so excited because I'm going to get a new iPad (mine is so old it is not working as well) and upgrade my iPhone 5c to the 5s ( not that i don't like the 6 i think its great just that i want the 5s because one i already have two cases for it and two i just like the feel of it don't ask why) anyways on with the chapter!**

the next day at work was hard. first i had to check in with maureen at the front desk then wait for my colleague martin james to come show me to my office in the hospital and the office suites building two lots down. my first patient was a man name Joshua who had been to the ER loads of times for heart palpitations but no one knew why so i ordered an Echocardiogram and an EKG of his heart for the following day then a follow up with me the day after. my second patient was a woman named Julia who had been having chest pains for a few days and had received a heart transplant a few years ago and her cardiologist had died in a car accident so they sent her to me. well the first thing i did was order a chest X-ray, then an Echo and an EKG then we scheduled her for a heart cath the following friday. then i was called to the emergency room so i grabbed my iPad and took off. it was a young man about twenty one who had fainted during a run. he had been checked for an neurological problems which came back fine and they had discovered a murmur in the right ventricle of his heart so they called in cardiology. after an Echocardiogram they called me in to look at the results and sure enough in his heart was a big old blockage so we immediately sent him to the cath lab to have it removed. since i was leaving my colleague dr james took the case and i went home. the minuet i got home i passed out on the sofa for a good twelve hours. when i awoke i placed my laptop, my iPhone and my iPad on charge and went upstairs to get dressed for the day with my family since it was my day off. when i got back down stairs i saw i had a phone call from dr james who asked me to dinner that night and of course i said yes as i had no been out in ages and i liked him just a tad. so after the day with my family i came home and got changed and met martin at the restaurant for dinner. over dinner we discused things that we liked and when i got home he walked me to my door but its what happened next the suprised me: he kissed me! on the lips! and said he would like to go out again and all i could say was okkaayyy. so we began dating (we dated for two years) and on the two year anniversary of that first date he walked me to my door and i was expecting him to kiss me but instead he dropped down on one knee, pulled a diamond ring out of his jacket pocket and asked me to marry him! and i said yes!

 **AN: I'm sorry i know that escalated quickly but i like to imagine that they knew each other from med school which they did. hehehe. anyways please review! as always xoxox amber**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys this is just a note not a new chapter but i wanted to let everyone know that I've decided to make my twitter, Instagram and YouTube user names public . I figured if u hear them it should be from me so here they are:**

 **twitter kitty2ismAMBER**

 **instagram. Amberkat21**

 **youtube kitty2ism**

 **thanks xoxo as always love amber and look for a new chapter anytime soon!**


End file.
